I know he could be the one
by biebergirl96
Summary: Sonny and chad are stuck in the same house while there filming there movies for "So random & mackenzie falls" will it be love or will it be over?
1. Chapter 1: The begning

**He could be the one**

*No one's POV*

Marshall trailed into the room all happy and giddy.

Sonny looked confused and giggled "What's up Marshall?"

"Well kid I got GREAT news!"

Tawni came bouncing in the room "If it's about me I'm listening!"

Marshall shook his head and turned towards Zora and Sonny

"So Random is going to come out with a reality based T.V Movie "he smiled and nodded

And it's going to be called "Before the sketches"

Sonny was practically in tears of joy

Then Marshall stepped forward and looked down and quietly said "And there's bad news"

Tawni shouted back "Does there always have to be bad news?!"

"Small very, small bad news...Mackenzie falls is having there movie same date and place as us"

Sonny looked Furious "WHAT?!"

Neiko looked at sonny and said "Don't worry; Chip drama pants will stay clear of our set this time!"

The bonus was Mackenzie falls and so random had different airline times. But when they arrived... The bad news kept rolling!

The mansion was painted white and apparently was only big for 1 person. So they each got their own house!

~Chonny~

Marshall came back, after talking to the firefighters for some strange reason. But hey, its Marshall, it's all under control

He pulled sonny and Chad away from the rest of the crew and quietly said "You 2 are going to have to live together"

"WHAT?!" They both set back a step

~Chonny~

When they were getting there selves un-packed, she went in the washroom to clean up,

She ran out screaming, Chad! Chad! Chad!

He looked worried and said "What's wrong? You okay Sonny?"

She caught her breath,

"There's a massive spider in the bathroom!"

He ran in and screamed "Oh my, it's an itsy bitsy spider sonny!"

She blushed and stammered "It's just I have a fear of spiders."

She started to cry.

"Sonny! What's wrong?" he questioned again.

"It's just when I was 3 years old my mom took me to Arizona for the summer and there was this little spider and it bit me and, i-i fainted and woke up in the hospital. It was just scary okay?" she looked very emotional

He ran up to her and hugged her tightly

Chad's POV**

OH MY GOSH! We were hugging her hair smelt so perfect and her head rested on my shoulders. Sparks were running up and down my arm. My heart was pounding, it was so perfect!

We both looked at each other and backed away quickly and I coughed awkwardly and looked at her, "Yeah well I better get...well you know..."

"Yah, okay, sure! Bye" she tossed her hair and looked away weirdly

I was halfway up the stairs and I looked down and saw her smiling so big. And pacing around downstairs.

One thing was sure; I was in love with sonny Monroe!


	2. Chapter 2: Babe, I love you

I do not own sonny with a chance**

Chapter 2

Chads POV

That night there was a huge storm. I was very worried about sonny. But like she said she was a deep sleeper. Till i heard a faint cry from the patio.

I put on my sweater and ran outside to find sonny sitting outside in the rain.

I sat beside here and tould her to come sit on my lap

"Not the exact place to find sonshine sitting, in the rain, all alone, with no one by her side.." i quietly said to her

She sniffled then replied "What do you do if you like a guy, but your not sure if he likes you back, cause hes famous and works with pretty and smart girls everyday."

He put his sweater around me and was still hugging me,

"Well i guess you would have to ask, cause i know one guy that will always love you" he said a bit louder

Without anthor word i swipped her off her feet and brought her into the house and put her in her bedroom. And kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

*Sonnys POV*

I loved CDC, i wanted him bad, i wanted his arms around me, his lips to be mine, for him to be my boyfriend. GOD! I cant do this anymore

I ran into his room bursting open the doors

He laughed and said "Whoa sonny, don't go causing a storm"

I stood above his bed looking directly at him, he sat up and studderd "Wha-Whats wrong sonshine"

I got angry that i loved him " Yo-You have the the nerve to ask me whats wrong, you know what i hate about you?!"

He got conserned

I got romantic and decided to play this little game,

"I hate that your blue eyes sparkle"

"Oh yah well i hate how your hair smells good"

"I hate that your Georgeous"

"I hate how your perfect"

"I HATE that i love you"

He threw her onto his bed and kissed her for a few minutes.

i stopped and said with tears in my eyes

"2 things, first thing is i love you chad Dylan cooper and even though your a jerk sometimes i love the way you care for me in other ways that no one else does, i want to be with you forever and secoundly...."

"What? Whats the second thing he said"

I blushed..

"im scared of the storm, can i sleep with you?"

"Of corse you can baby, i love you and will do anything for you," he said and smiled

We cuddled for a while his arm was around my wait while his other hand was around my neck, i was facing towards his and he looked me in the eyes and said "I Love You Sonny Monroe."

The next morning i was getting ready in the bathroom i had my pink and purple house robe on, and chad comes in and says "Babe i forgot my... Whoa! Why are you in your house robe its 3 in the afternoon"

"Well i know, how last night you said you wanted to take me down to the beach so im trying to look good, you know im trying to get my hair and makeup ready?!"

He smiled and got closer to me "For me?"

I giggled and played a little joke "No! For the other cute surfer boys!"

He laughed and kiddingly walked away saying "fine i guess were over!"

I pulled his arm and said "Oh are we?!" i stepped closer to him and gave him my seductive look

He grabbed my face and kissed me "You know when you give me that look it kills me!, it makes me want you more!"

When we came home,

He was lying in "our" bed watching T.V in him boxers and wife beater

I smiled and laughed "Why are you looking so good."

*Chads POV*

I decided to get her back good for earlier

"Cause Portlyn might be dropping by, and she likes when i look sexy" i smirked

She waited...

I thought she knew i was kidding until she ran out of our room crying

"ITS OVER YOU JERK!" she yelled

I waited until she cooled off...

Until i heard her sining ...

*Sonnys POV*

Don't walk away like you always do,  
This time,  
Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess,  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back,  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to  
Oh hold me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you  
(Yyyyeah…) *Chads POV*

Her lips were stoped i kissed her and she said...

"You knew i was jelouse of portlyn!"

I looked at her in sympathy "Aww Sonshine you are? Well only one girl has my heart, and only one girl i want to look good for... and thats my Beautiful Sonshine"

"I love you Chaddie" i said kissing him again.

"Good cause i got a surpise for you!"

He led me out to the patio

He put it in my hand, i looked at it and gasped

I officially had the best boyfriend ever,


	3. Chapter 3: The ring The lies

I do not own Sonny with a chance**

As Chad pulled out a promise ring that was soft gold with a red diamond heart in the middle, she gasped and pulled him in for a hug and a kiss

Chad's POV*

"Look on the inside of the ring" I quickly said

*it read "_To my sonshine, you will forever be in my heart, I love you."_

I could see she was going to cry, so I grabbed her tightly as it started to rain and I kissed her. And quietly said "You make me a better person"

Sonny's POV*

The ring was beautiful, I was falling more for him each day. I was standing quietly in the guest room trying to get all my stuff to "our" room, I still could not get over the sound that we were sharing our own room,

"CHAD!" I yelled panicking

He rushed in and yelled "What's wrong baby? Are you okay?"

I walked closer to him and breathed "Now I am"

And kissed him, slowly with more and more passion

I was about to pull him on the bed, when he shot back "Sonny! Don't take this too far! Were only 17!"

"Fine! But you owe me!" I snapped back

"Trust me you are so hard to resist." He whispered in my ear.

_**Later that night....**_

Chad's POV*

I heard a loud bang. It woke sonny up. I told her to hide and grab a phone.

"NO CHAD! DONT LEAVE ME!" she loudly whispered

"Baby I love you so much, and I promise I will come back" he said then kissed me

*Sonny's POV*

I was sitting in his closet and picked up a black book. Oh it was Chad's diary

I read quietly out load as it said...

"_Sonny was looking amazing today as always, but I had this strange feeling about portlyn today as always, when she was talking to me today at the Mackenzie falls the photo shoot, I loved her. I knew it, she helps me threw everything, but Sonny is amazing as well. Was portlyn right? Was I taking this too far?"_

My smile turned into a frown and tears came down my face, I Fastly opened the closet door and ran out back to our balcony and climbed down the drain pipe I ran as fast as I could to my house,

*Chad's POV*

"SONNY! It was just the neighbourhood racoon, Where are you...." my words trailed off as I opened the door and sonny was gone, she left, my diary was opened to the Portlyn page... I started cry, I lied on our bed, and wishing sonny was there to hold me. And tell me she loves me...

I picked up the phone

"Hello?" she said, as if she was crying

"Sonny, I'm sorry, I can explain" I shoot back as quickly as I could.

"No Chad! Let me explain, you self centered jerk!, maybe it was a huge mistake dating you!"

"Sonny...I'm sorry, I can explain,"

"NO! NEVER AGAIN CHAD! YOU SCREWED UP" then she hung up on me.

*Sonny's POV*

I lied in bed totally stumped on what to do.

I took off the promise ring and read the words of the promise all over again.

Maybe I was being to rude, maybe I should give him a chance to explain

I got in my truck turned on the engine and went to chads beach house, he answered the door all sad and said

"Sonny, baby, what are you doing here? Come in let me explain please!" he just looked so sad, like he was crying

"Go..." I mumbled

"Well the day I was at the Mackenzie falls photo shoot, I told portlyn about giving you the promise ring, and she thought I was taking it to fast, that's why I waited a month to give it to you, and I love portlyn but as a sister, and she helps me threw things, and you do to, like portlyn will never see me like this, only my girlfriend will, and I want to prove to you sonshine that I can be a changed man"

*Sonny's POV (again)*

I decided to get back at him,

I pretended to get all sad/mad

Then I took off the promise ring put it in front of him

And got halfway out the door before I heard him crying

"Awww Chaddy, I was only kidding, baby I love you more than anything,"

He grabbed me and flew me onto his lap

"Sonny Monroe, I love you, and will do anything for you"

"Awww, now put the promise ring on me, before I get up and actually leave" I said playfully slapping him

"I got something better" he stumbled down to the floor got down on one knee

"Sonny Monroe, I love you and will do anything for you, I promise to love you, and to never cheat on you, Will you marry me?"

"OHMYGAWD, YES!" I said plunging at him with great force

We kissed for like 5 minutes straight

That night, when I was getting ready in the washroom, I looked at the engagement ring; it said the most beautiful words ever,"

"_To my sonshine, No storm will ever come near you, No one will ever love you as much as I do"_

No one could top my happiness. That's for shure


	4. Chapter 4: The next step

I do not own sonny with a chance...!! ***

CHADS POV*

I loved sonny, and now that she is all mine, makes me the happiest anyone could ever be

Sonny came rushing down the stairs in a hurry

Throwing herself at me

She was lying on top of me on the couch, we kissed and then she breathed "I told everyone even So Random cast, and they are thrilled about the marriage!" she said with a very big grin

"Are you thrilled about it" as a joke

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm marrying the guy of my dreams!" she said as she whispered in my ear

"Ill be back sonshine, I got to go get ready for our hot date tonight" I said

"Kay, I love you, and I will miss you" I said cutely

SONNYS POV**

I turned on the T.V and then turned it off

I looked at the laptop to find the bloopers of Mackenzie falls.

I played the part were Chad was telling portlyn something

"_Shh! Sonny-Oh shit! Messed up again!" I heard Chad yell._

"_I love you sonny-Crap! Sorry guys got sonny on my mind" he yelled again_

Chad came down the stairs in his black denim jeans and a t-shirt

"Hey babe, I wrote you a song," I exclaimed I picked up my guitar and started sinning

Smooth talking'  
So rocking'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

[Chorus:]  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away

[Repeat Chorus:]

And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one

***(Note to reader: Kay I know its Hannah's song but whatever Kay pretends its sonny's: P)**

He looked at me and smiled and tears welled up in his eyes

"So y-you like it?" I studded

"Oh my I know it's horrible, I'll try to fix it, I've only been working on it for a while, sorry" I started to cry a bit

He flung himself at me in total shock, he kissed my lips, neck, cheek, forehead, and he slowly said "I love you sonny Monroe, every last bit of you, you are talented, pretty, sexy, funny, romantic, caring, I could go on for hours, I wanna grow old with you, have kids with you, I wanna be with you forever, even when I die, I will wait for you in heaven, cause every girl is nothing compared to you."

I sat up, and kissed him, "Chad, you don't know how long I loved you for, and I promise to love you forever, Baby..." I grabbed his head, pulled it closer to mine "I love you"

Next thing I know I've woken up with a blanket around nude me and Chad, I was lying on his chest, listening to his heart beat, it was relaxing and peaceful

When we both got up, I went to the washroom to get ready for diner, and he knocked on the door "Sonny ill be waiting in the car,"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good"

"Good"

I laughed as he continued out the door

"So sonny, have you picked our wedding date?" he said softly as he touched my hair

"Yes actually I have. 27th of March" I said proudly

"Sounds excellent" he said and he kissed me almost crushing my lips


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding shopping

_K so this chapter goes out to 2 people: S-W-A-C-fan123 && Vampire Junkie55_

_**I would like to thank these 2 because SWAC FAN made me realize I should put more detail in the stories! **__****_

_**&& VAMPIRE JUNKIE cause this person right here, as inspired me, and supported me **_

_**So much thanks to these people. And the more brilliant and talented ones who also favourite, & reviewed THANK YOU!**_

I do not own sonny with a chance! **

SONNYS POV*

It was the beginning of March, the air was crisp, the flowers were starting to grow, and best of all, me and chads wedding was in 26 days

I was waiting for Tawni to come and pick me up so we can go dress shopping

As me and Tawni were driving to Hollywood Blvd. To go to the boutique Tawni buys all her dresses, she greeted the front door person as if she knew her, her whole life,

"OH-M-G, its Rebecca the best designer yet" Tawni squealed and gave Rebecca a huge hug and kisses on each cheek

"So what are you looking for today" Rebecca asked me

"Um, I don't know, something nice, maybe strapless, white of course, and comfortable" I said in a rush

"Ah ha, I got what you need," Rebecca said pointing to the mannequin,

It was gorgeous, white with a sparkly glimmer to it, strapless, and white little flowers around the top,

"Go try it on!" Rebecca and Tawni giggled

I tried it on, and it fitted perfectly

So we bought the dress and went to go see Nico and Grady and Zora to ask what they thinked

I put the dress on, and went out into the prop house,

"Whoooaahh!!" Nico and Grady both said

"Very pretty, sonny" Zora said

"You know what sonny?" Nico said

"What Nico?" I replied

"Some cocoa brown eye shadow, applied to the top lid of your eye, and some light pink lipstick will do well with that!" he said very intelligently

Everyone just stared in shock

"What the-"Tawni just stared at Nico

"Okay, my girlfriend tells me" he said shyly

"Ok! Fine! My mama" he said as the truth came out

"Well thanks Nico "I replied quietly

CHADS POV**

"Hey sonshine" I said as she walked into the door

"Oh hey, Chaddy" I said as I kissed him

"What's in the bag" he tried to peek a bit

"My wedding dress, which you will not be seeing till the 27th"

"Hey Chad," I said quietly

"Yeah sonshine?"

"I love you" I said

"Love you to" he said

**Okay so this wasn't really an official chapter, just explaining how the wedding shopping went, next chapter will be the wedding so stay tuned! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The end

_This is to all my adoring fans, reviewers, and readers, I love you, and couldn't of completed this series without u_

*Sonny's POV*

O-M-G today was my big day, getting married to Chad Dylan cooper OHMYGAWD!

I was getting ready in my cute little bridal tent, with Tawni and my mom,

Then portlyn came stomping in

"Hey, sorry, but can I talk to sonny alone?" she said sweetly

"Sure..." Tawni and my mom both sounded suspicious

"Hey sonny, sorry to bother you, but umm... this is hard to say..." she said a little giddy

"JUST SAY IT!" I practically jumped

"Ok, you're very lucky, to have a guy that loves you so much, and honestly Chad has waited ever since u guys first met, for this day, so congratulations" she said crying and pulling me into a tight hug

"Awww, Thank you Portlyn, it means a lot," I said returning the huge hug

*Chad's POV*

O-M-G marrying sonny has always been my dream, now it's finally real!

I was getting ready in my very small Groom's tent

When Nico & Grady ran into my tent

"Hey, Dude, But your getting married any second gets your butt out here" they yelled and rushed me out

*At the wedding*

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poor" they both repeated there Vows and I Do's

"Now you may kiss the bride" the priest called out

Chad pulled sonny and kissed her and whispered in her ear, "You did it sonshine"

"No babe, we did it" she repeated

*At the honeymoon*

*Sonny's POV*

As he carried her bridal style into the loft, in Florida

It was small, cute, and a olden style bedroom

With a Jacuzzi and pool in the backyard, trust me that was the only "new" stuff in the house

I loved little country homes, and Chad loved hot tubs so we both won!

"So what do you want to do now Ms. Sonny Cooper?" He said kissing me

"I don't know, how about a scary movie?"

"Fine, How about Haunting of molly Hartley?" he asked

"Sounds good!" I said sweetly

As we watched it, I got so scared, I hid in his chest

*CHADS POV*

"Aha, don't worry sonshine, I will protect you!" I said

So I flicked it off and got closer to her

"Now that were married, we can do more romantic stuff"

I started kissing her and

Well...

You know...

One thing lead to anthor

*Sonny's POV*

As I got out of bed as my cell phone started to ring

I quickly snatched it and went to the washroom to answer it

It was Tawni...

"Hey, Chad's sleeping!" I said as I whispered

"Sorry, and sonny, come on what do you see in him?!" she said grossed out

"I just think he could be the one, well I know he could be the one" I said and looked at him, as he was dead asleep

Hey everyone thank you so much! The series is now over, I know last stories was kind of bad, but its cause a lot in MY life has been going UP & DOWN hill! Well will be working on new Chonny stories, or a CSI: NY & GILMORE GIRLS Stories if u guys like those, so if u want to continue reading my stories fave me! I love all of u guy's soooooooooooo MUCH! And thank you. 

-BieberGirl96


	7. BuhBye fanfiction :'

K I'm sorry guys but there have been a lot of bad reviews on my stories, so I'm kind of not feeling fan fiction anymore, and I came here to build my dream, and my English teacher said this would be great for me, cause I've been getting straight A's, so I'm very sorry, but I'm no longer going to continue writing, for those of u who favourite me, apparently I make a lot of mistakes, and spelling grammar is bad, so I'm sorry, but thank you to you guys, and I'm taking my first and last story off of fan fiction...

:'(


End file.
